


Where Broken Hearts Go

by Huntress833



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ambrosia (Percy Jackson), F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress833/pseuds/Huntress833
Summary: When it comes to the demigod's depressing love lives, Aphrodite knows exactly what to do. And if it gives her what she needs as well, whose going to stop her? And will Nico be able to save the boys from their fantasies?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 29





	Where Broken Hearts Go

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically porn, and Aphrodite needs ambrosia. Also demigod cum is one of the main ingredients for ambrosia. So she kidnaps Percy, Jason and Leo and fulfills their fantasies to get what she needs. Also, all the ships in the tags are in the fantasies only, in the real world Percy, Jason and Leo are depressed because Annabeth is with Piper. And calypso is with Hazel. Read at ur own risk, this fic is terrible :)

_ Aphrodite's POV _

Yes, she mused, they were all hopeless.

How sad their little lives were! They went to all that trouble to gain the love of their dearest, and that probably only made the heartbreak even worse afterwards.

Maybe that's why she found them so cute. After all, didn't she just love a tragic love story? Weren't they her favorite? She sighed prettily.

But she had had so much hope for these pairs. Even if they were depressed and lonely, she wanted, no  _ expected _ them to fight more heroic battles and at least  _ try  _ to regain their love.

Heck, she didn't even care if they died for it.

But instead, they all turned to drinks and drugs to forget their misery. All of them had lost hope and forgotten themselves. Okay, so maybe she could have tried a little harder when they broke up, but she honestly thought it would turn out alright. 

It wasn't  _ her  _ fault.

Percy Jackson was a drug dealer as well as a serious addicted to pot and cocaine. 

Jason Grace was famous for picking fights with gang members and club dealers. You could find him almost anywhere if you looked in the right club.

Leo Valdez had turned up in the hospital often from self-harm. A friend had tried to direct him to a therapist, but he never went.

The girls, Piper, Annabeth, and Calypso had surprisingly formed a relationship together, and Aphrodite still had hope for them. But the boys still bugged her.

She could do something. Talk to them maybe? Say something?

She doubted they would care. They were hardly in their right minds, so deep in the drugs they were using.

Yes, she would do something about this.

Tomorrow, maybe?

  
  
  
  


_ Percy’s POV _

Where the hell was he?

One minute he was opening his weed stash, the next, he was flown completely backwards. His ass hurt like a bitch, and he needed to figure out where the hell he was.

"Percy?"

The voice was light, sultry in the air. He breathed it in, the way she said his name, mind wandering to better times.

" _ Oh,  _ percy."

Damn.

He didn't realize he was in a bed until she was pushing him into it. His back was trapped between the soft covers and her sweet, sweet titties, rubbing against his chest and stomach, a deliciously warm weight. 

She pressed kisses into his neck, fiery nibbles interrupting his train of thought. He moaned as she found his pulse point and  _ sucked. _

She teased him, for a good long while, until he realized his erection was dark and hard, throbbing against her smooth skin. She giggled, the sound making him vibrate.

She drew back, letting him see her fully, the sight making his mouth go dry and his dick swell. Precum dribbled out of his poor length while he tried desperately to stop his heart from pounding.

Her skin was tan, freckles dotting her perfect form here and there. Light blonde hair framed her shoulders, leaving her chest on full display. Her boobs were perfect, hot and smooth, he wanted to take them in his mouth, suck them, rub his aching cock between them.

He pulled his eyes away to see her other treasures, her beautiful pussy clean-shaven, her folds glistening wetly in the dawn light.

It was Annabeth, but it wasn't Annabeth. This Annabeth had bigger tits, a tighter pussy. This annabeth grinned at his amazement and wrapped her tanned legs around him, trapping him in her buzzing heat.

"Don't worry Percy. You don't know what's best for you right now. Let me help you, let me take care of you."

He shivered at her seductive tone.

"We broke up. This isn't real." he mumbled.

The Annabeth shrugged. "Who cares. I'm just here to give you what you desire."

With a wicked laugh, she pushed him into the mattress and grabbed for his leaking cock. His world exploded as she took him in her mouth, his glands enveloped by wet heat. His head slammed back as he arched his back, moaning wontanly as she suckled him. It had been too long since someone had taken care of his needs.

"For you, Percy. Only you."

And with that, she dove in, sucking his cock, and rubbing his balls, giving him everything he craved.

Her tongue wrapped around the tip, soaking it with spittle and making him groan.

" _ Oh!"  _ he screamed as she took him to the root suddenly, hollowing her cheeks as her nose tickled his pubic hair. 

" _ Ahhhh! Annabeth, please, oh!" _

He came, white spurts of cum draining into her mouth, he sobbed at the stimulation, she wouldn't stop suckling! He tried in vain to get away from her, but her arm came from nowhere, pushing his body further into the sheets.

"Please Annabeth, enough! I can't take anymore!"

She grinned wickedly. 

"Percy", she crooned. "Remember, only I know what's best for you. You don't have a choice, but I'm going to make you all better, I promise."

He screamed as she returned to sucking his poor cock with vigor, he was so sensitive. When he wriggled his hips away she held him down as he cried out, not letting him escape.

He orgasmed more times then he could count, and She milked him dry, drinking every drop of cum his body could produce.

_ "Ohhh! Please no more, Ahhhhhhhhh!". _

He passed out. And then woke up again to her lazily sucking his cock. He whimpered as she dragged her hot mouth around his length.

"Please, stop!" he moaned.

"No Percy. You don't understand. Your body needs this. You're a pure slut, needy and dependent. You don't have a choice, but i will always take good care of you."

He shivered.

And blacked out as his cock weakly spat out cum.

_ Aphrodite's pov _

Aphrodite grinned at the writhing boy on her bed. He was tied on, legs and arms spread like a whore, screaming at what only he could see. 

Her machine was ingenious, meant to make the victim see their truest fantasies and magnify them into wonderful creations. The result was non-stop orgasms, and delicious noises. 

She remembered the time she tried to put a mortal in her machine, his beautiful yells. He didn't last a day, dying of exhaustion.

But demigods? Oh no, they were perfect. They had enriched stamina with their godly blood, able to withstand the machine's effects. A little ambrosia, which worked as well as any aphrodisiac, and she had a perfectly working cum-slut to get what she needed.

His cock was flushed a deep purple, sucked into a tube. She smiled in satisfaction as she watched the creamy white cum suction it's way into her machine.

She smiled wickedly and turned the dial on the suction, and poor Percy screamed and jerked upwards as his cock was assaulted.

"Annabeth, stop, I'm begging you,  _ please no!" _

Aphrodite planted a sweet kiss onto his heated thigh, grinning.

He would produce much for her ambrosia stocks, she was sure.

Ambrosia and nectar for the gods was always in high demand, and pure demigod seed was one of the most potent ingredients.

It was hard to come by, but if Aphrodite was right, Percy, Jason, Leo, and all the other desperate demigods would make her a very lucky goddess.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'll post more chapters if people liked the idea.


End file.
